This invention is an exercise belt, specifically to belts which are pulled while walking, jogging, running, or skiing. This invention produces a smoother transition from stationary motion and also provides the wearer a more comfortable connection for long periods of time. In Scandinavian and European countries skijoring and skipulk are popular sports. Skijoring occurs when a skier is pulled by one or two dogs. Skipulk occurs when dogs pull a small sled "pulk" with the skier attached behind the "pulk".